Angel
by Inita
Summary: For all the people who lost their lives on this tragic day. "My parents will always be in my heart. They may be gone, but they will never, never be forgotten by me... To think such a thing about forgetting is unforgivable." Jiro/Kluke/Shu friendship.


**A/N****: **_**Despite incidents (with someone... if you want to know, ask me or ask Axel) that have been occurring in my real life, I found little time to write this... I am so sorry for not replying to messages... I just don't have the time at the moment. Yesterday (not Saturday; the day before) I had a little... issue with a certain person. Please don't ask in a review.**_

_This is for all the innocents who lost their lives on this tragic day._

_Please pause for a moment of silence and take a bit of time to remember this tragic event... remember the people who were claimed as heroes for fighting the terrorists...people who tried saving the lives of the citizens... for those who lost others that were close to them..._

_United under the day of 9/11, never forgotten, always in our hearts._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

The calendar that hangs on the office wall is still. Limp. Untouched almost. Very rarely do I find myself walking over to turn to the next month... I can be very forgetful in the most ridiculous ways. Nonetheless, the day that I woke up that morning, opening up the door to my hospital, I entered with an odd feeling overtaking me. I was quiet on the way here, merely nodding to the others who sent a greeting in my direction. I knew what day it was... I knew what _exactly_ happened this day... I _knew _this was the last day that I saw them. It was awful... that monstrous beast took them... No matter how many times I say it, I can't completely forgive _him_ for what he's done... I can't bring myself to do so...

And I feel _terrible _about it.

Nene was angry... frustrated in reality. If I were separated from my two friends for a prolonged time, locked up in a capsule under the influence of Frozen Sleep, I'd probably be almost as angry and embittered as well... This may seem hypocritical, but it's a long, detailed story. It's hard _not _to perform such tasks when ill and frustrated with the world... He was pulled away from Himiko all because of _one sickness_. It was awful to think about... I couldn't... I just don't know what I'd do if I were in his seat... Perhaps I admire him a little for that: Nene's deeds were cruel and a good amount was unforgivable, but the other actions could've been far more drastic. If it were me... Well...

With a shake of the head, I walk over to the agenda, lifting up the slip and hanging it on the small nail that is pinning the whole calendar itself to the wall. Reaching for a nearby pen, I numbly draw an 'X' over the days that had gone by. When I'm at the fifteenth, I stop and my hand drops.

May fifteenth.

The day my parents died.

The day I was promoted as the doctor of the village.

The day... when I changed.

/

_Fourteen years old was too young to experience such a tragic incident. Poor young Kluke was too innocent... She had pulled back her hair in the usual ponytail after failing the _fourth _time. It was never easy pulling back your hair in a smooth, silky red ribbon. She had dug through her wardrobe, extracting a black dress from the insides. On the top shelf was the yellow cloth that she applied to the waist. Hastily, she changed out of her night gown and threw on said dress, tying the cloth around her abdomen not so long after. With that, she opened the door to her room and rushed downstairs. Before she had a chance to walk out the front door, her mother called her from the sink._

"_Yes?" Before she turned around to face the speaker, Kluke heard the complaining screech of the faucet handles._

_Her mother bore a striking resemblance to her daughter. Her hair was the same shade of brown, and even the face was shaped the same. The only trait that the girl shared with her father was the eye color. Unlike her father though, Kluke's eyes held more care and were warm and comforting... like a mother. The father's eyes held the same feeling to them, but the feelings that were usually found in Kluke's eyes was veiled thinly in his. She was so caught up with her current thoughts that she almost didn't hear her mother's next phrase: "Be careful today, okay, dear?"_

_Kluke knew why she was taking precautions. A few days ago, the Land Shark had struck the village again, taking a handful of people with it this time. There were only a few villagers left after the crisis... Perhaps few was exaggerated; there was still a good chunk of people in the village, but there wasn't a good chunk to repair the damage in the people's hearts. Nonetheless, she threw a reassuring smile her mother's way, small, but it was there. "I'll be fine. I'll come back home in a few hours."_

_The eldest of the two nodded slowly, quickly embracing her daughter. Kluke hadn't reacted the way her mind wanted to, but when she was let go (away from those warm arms), she cast another smile. However, this one was slightly different – it quivered. She was worried about another Land Shark attack, but she didn't want to say it aloud. So with that said and done, she turned and walked out the door, telling her father (who was repairing one of the windows) that she was going to be with Shu and Jiro for a few hours. Just like the mother, he told her to be careful and to return home soon._

/

I close my eyes, thinking about the last words both of my parents had said to me. I remember rushing myself over to visit Shu and Jiro so we could work on a school assignment of some sort... After that was where...

/

_The violet, poisonous clouds quickly flooded the sky, blotting out the light blue that was once there. She didn't remember what happened much after, but she remembered catching a brief glance of the purple, and then being dragged by an urgent Shu with Jiro a few feet behind the Kluke herself. While the youngest pulled and tugged, the other urged her forward by saying, 'Hurry, Kluke! Get to the platform!' The girl blinked a few times and she gapped, stuttering "B-But! What about my parents...?" Something akin to understanding flickered in Jiro's eyes whereas Shu's held one emotion only. Pain._

_He (Shu) squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away that _horrid _image of where his parents were dragged underground by that monster. Said beast pursuing its prey not so long after. He swallowed past a lump in his throat and spoke, "Kluke, _come on! !" _As the last two words escaped his mouth, he tugged harder and the three rushed towards the platform. Shu hated being harsh with anybody... _especially _Kluke. He understood how both of his friends felt: They were worried sick about their parents. Even when they had made it onto the platform – a few younger villagers following suit – the sick cloud of anxiety lingered over their heads. Shu darted towards the fencing surrounding their 'shelter'. He mentally sighed when he saw Fushira rush on board, followed by Jiro's parents..._

_But where were Kluke's?_

_Jiro, also wondering about his dear friend's whereabouts, started when a shriek sounded. To his utter horror, he realized it came from Kluke. He averted his gaze to what she was looking at... and felt his stomach drop._

_Bursting through the sand, handfuls of grains splashing up by its sides, was a brown, rocky looking fin. The Land Shark darted this way and that, destroying the wooden houses to smithereens. If the situation weren't so dangerous, if someone was watching this through a screen or just reading about it, students would've found the destruction of the school building funny. It wasn't. It was horrifying... especially watching the remaining debris and children fall through the bottomless pit created by the monstrous, uncaring beast. The Land Shark was here for one thing: Destroying what was precious to the surviving townsfolk. The houses, the children... everything._

_Kluke's hands balled into tight fists at her sides, nails biting into the soft flesh of her palms. She _hated _that thing... She couldn't get the picture of Shu's scared face out of her head. It was like a nightmare, seeing him with such fear contained in his eyes. It was...inhuman almost. Shu was so happy and joyous most of the time... A scared Shu was almost like an ignorant Jiro – it didn't fit. The rush of thoughts though hadn't stopped her from scanning the grounds for her mom and dad. She couldn't see. The sand the shark had kicked up reached the higher atmosphere, blinding her almost. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes painfully... and it _wasn't _from the particles getting in her face._

_She didn't know who it was, but someone (either Shu or Jiro) had alerted her with this: "Kluke! They're coming! ! They're on their way!" The girl darted to the fencing, peering out at the field below her. She felt drained when she _saw _them._

_There they were._

_Her parents._

_Even two years later, Kluke still can't recall what the exact details. She just remembered the fin colliding into one of them (her father, she thought) and soon, the great hole beast devoured them. It wasn't the way a beast devoured its food; it was different. The Land Shark had a custom for burying underground or (like before) having the ability to drown them in a black abyss. Kluke couldn't see the faces of her parents, but she knew neither one had shouted aloud. Almost as if they knew it was their time to go. It was sad in a way... to think of it like that. Nevertheless, she had screamed and tried rushing to them even though she _knew, _she _knew _they were gone._

_Disgustingly enough, the Land Shark had burrowed beneath the depths of the terrain, vanishing from sight. Almost as if it came to Talta to rid the school, kill her parents, and relish the sound of Kluke screams when the middle event occurred._

_Kluke had fallen to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably at that point. She felt both boys soundlessly trying to comfort her while she continued to let the sobs wrack her body._

/

The details after this are brief and...not so easy to explain. I had trudged back to my house, now devoid of the people who used to occupy it so much. Shu and Jiro were outside my house and, just barely, I could hear both of them bickering. It wasn't necessarily _argumentative_, but it was more of Jiro chiding Shu for trying to get into the wooden estate. I had found both of my parent's diaries shortly after their death. They were in the room adjacent to the kitchen; it was mostly overlooked and excluded from the rest of the rooms in the house. Both had written such lovely words... It was, right next to my mother's make-up, something that I had taken with me to Neo Jibral. The books are located at the top of the book case pushed up against the wall behind my desk.

I can't hold back the tears anymore as they fall freely now, having the satisfying of being released. Choking sobs soon follow, but I know that I'm not completely sad... I'm relieved at the same time. I've kept emotions bottled up and very rarely did I have the freedom of being alone to cry... Though thanks to Jiro, I've learnt that it isn't shameful when I allow myself to cry myself in front of others.

This applies to now.

I feel his arms around me and he's kneeling down next to me (I _fell_...?). Quietly, I hear him utter the words he spoke to me two years ago when we were alone in Lago Village. I try to hold myself back from sobbing into his chest, but I can't help it. I can't hold myself back anymore. The tears have to fall. I haven't cried in such a long time...

While we both sit there, I think of two things only:

My parents will always be in my heart. They may be gone, but they will never, _never _be forgotten by me... To think such a thing about forgetting is unforgivable.

And... I thank the Lord for granting me two best friends that anyone could ask for.

**A/N****: **_The title is named after a song. Want the artist, send me a PM because ironically, the title is mixed with another: "In the arms of the Angel". The latter name is incorrect._

_Despite the awful tragedy and the hard, forced forgiveness, I myself will never forgive those terrorists. I can't help but say it. I feel awful for thinking that, but it disgusts me... I can't get it out of my head._

_September 11, 2001 – United, but never forgotten._

_Special thanks goes to those who mourn this day, my History class for giving me the inspiration to dedicate this to all the ones who lost their lives on this tragic day, and those who decided to stop by and read this fanfic._

**~ Inita**


End file.
